The increasing development of communication systems, notably wireless, requires the use of increasingly complex and effective systems, while keeping manufacturing costs as low as possible and a minimum size. Now, in this domain, the antennas represent an exception to this possibility of miniaturisation. Indeed, they are subject to the laws of physics that impose a minimum size for operation at a given frequency. Hence, for printed planar antennas, the dimensions are generally in the order of the wavelength at the central operating frequency.
However, it is certain the printed planar structures are structures perfectly suited to a mass production of devices integrating passive and active functions. However, with regard to the radiating elements, a planar structure does not enable a full control of the radiation of the antenna, particularly in elevation. Moreover, the directivity and angular opening of the main lobe of the radiation pattern of the antenna are directly linked to the dimensions of the antenna that it is necessary to increase to obtain a significant directivity and a large opening of the main lobe.
The present invention therefore proposes an antenna structure in which the radiation pattern of the antenna can be modified and optimised without, however, modifying the physical dimensions of the antenna structure.